my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ororo Munroe
Real Name: Ororo Munroe *'Current Alias:' Storm *'Aliases:' Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, Queen Ororo, Ororo Komo Wakandas, Ro *'Relatives:' **Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor, deceased) **Ashake of Egypt (ancestor, deceased) **Ashake of Meroe (ancestor, deceased) **Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother) **David Munroe (father, deceased) **N'Dare Munroe (mother, deceased) **Ainet (unofficial foster mother) **Achmed El Gibar (unofficial foster father) **Colonel Shetani (maternal uncle) **Abuya (cousin) **David Munroe, Jr. (cousin) **T'Challa (ex-husband, marriage annulled) **Kymera (alternate reality daughter) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member, leader); formerly X-Force (co-leader with Psylocke), Murder Cirus (brainwashed), Extinction Team, Avengers, Fantastic Four, X.S.E, X-Treme X-Men, Tokyo Arena, The Twelve, Seven Brides of Set, Hellfire Club (Inner Circle), Morlocks (leader), Secret Avengers (Civil War), Lady Liberators *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Wakanda; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia, Serengeti, Kenya and mobile in Africa; an island in the Bermuda Triange; Cairo, Egypt *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American, formerly Wakandan *'Marital Status:' Single, previous marriage annulled *'Education:' College-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 145 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' White *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Manhattan, New York City, New York Powers and Abilities Storm is a mutant and one of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. Storm has been considered as a potential Omega Level mutant or even an Omega mutant, and is known as an Alpha Level mutant. Atmokinesis: Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of the weather. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity, and moisture on a molecular level, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, hurricanes, and mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself and others to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent or nearly invisible. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal, and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediusm, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the moon and sun, as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. *''Willpower/Telepathic Resistance:'' Something that was gradually gained through Storm's time with the X-Men is that Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepaths in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. *''Earth Link:'' Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living things. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life-force, and she has once sensed a dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sensed the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere, even though the distance between them was thousand sof miles. She can sense any natural phenomena, including earthquakes, storms, etc. Storm can sense movements in air or water mediums. *''Resistance:'' Storm has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. *''Energy Vision:'' With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which, in turn, allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. Magical Potential: Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Atmokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Earth Link Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Energy Vision